gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Directions
New Directions is the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. In Glee: The Next Generation, after losing all his former students, Will had to rebuild Glee Club from the ground up. Season One The first year, New Directions lost Sectionals, but won by default when the Holy Rollers were disqaulified. They went on to win Regionals, but lost Nationals in Las Vegas to arch rivals, Vocal Adrenaline. Season Two The second year, New Directions faced competition at home in the form of McKinley's second show choir, the Femme Fatales. New Directions would go on to win Sectionals. They are currently preparing to compete in their second Regionals competition. Current Members 359px-WillSeason3.jpeg|[[William Schuester (The Next Generation)|'Will Schuester']] Director. Joins prior to For Your Entertainment JaxonPierce.jpg|'Jaxon Pierce'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Jaxon Pierce Bella1.jpg|'Bella James'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Bella James Miles Larson.jpg|'Miles Larson'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Miles Larson Kn6.jpg|'Nicole Martin'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Nicole Martin Kevin Rhodes.jpg|'Kevin Rhodes'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Kevin Rhodes Honey Berry.jpg|'Honey Berry'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Honey Berry James Holland.jpg|'James Holland'. Joins in "Proud"|link=James Holland Breezy1.jpg|'Breezy Hollister'. Joins in "Proud"|link=Breezy Hollister Lucas Aguirre.jpg|'Lucas Aguirre'. Joins in "Proud"|link=Lucas Aguirre Rose1.jpg|'Rose Mitchell'. Joins in "Proud"|link=Rose Mitchell Hallie1.jpg|'Hallie Grace'. Joins in "Battle of the Sexes"|link=Hallie Grace Taylor2.jpg|'Taylor Atkinson'. Joins in "Rhythm Nation"|link=Taylor Atkinson Lanas2.jpg|'Lana Addison'. Joins in "Rhythm Nation"|link=Lana Addison Adam2.jpg|'Adam Gray'. Joins in "Evan&B" Pretty-little-liars-23.jpg|'Ana Watson'. Joins in "New Divide" Kate-mara.jpg|'Natasha Leonard'. Joins in "New Divide" Normal 002.jpg|'Evan Marx'. Joined in "Proud", quit and transferred in "Evan&B", Rejoined in "Hollywood" Former Members Declanporterhouse.jpg|'Declan Pierce'. Joined in "Regionals", left in "High School Never Ends" JohnS2.jpg|'John Weiner'. Joined in "Proud," died in Goodbye" Indiacheerios.jpg|'India Wilson. Joined in "Two of Hearts," expelled in "Rhythm Nation" AldyW.PNG|Aldy Williams'. ''Joined in "Goodbye", left in "Beautiful Dangerous" Members Attendance Season 1 Table Season 2 Table Setlist for Competitions Invitationals, Season 1: *"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by New Directions (Girls) (Solos by Honey Berry, Breezy Hollister, Hallie Grace, Nicole Martin, Rose Mitchell & India Wilson) *"Right Now (Taste the Victory)" by Britney Spears. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Bella James, Breezy Hollister, Lucas Aguirre, James Holland & Honey Berry) *"Sure Fire Winners" by Adam Lambert. Sung by New Directions (Excl. India Wilson & Evan Marx) (Solos by Jaxon Pierce, James Holland & Miles Larson) Sectionals, Season 1: *"I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston. Sung by Bella James and Jaxon Pierce *"Blow" by Ke$ha. Sung by New Directions (Solos by James Holland, Jaxon Pierce, Hallie Grace, Bella James, Evan Marx, Nicole Martin, Rose Mitchell, John Weiner and Lucas Aguirre) *"Bulletproof (Sectionals Version)" by La Roux. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Honey Berry, Miles Larson, Nicole Martin, Jaxon Pierce, Bella James and Kevin Rhodes) Regionals, Season 1: *"Honey" by Mariah Carey. Sung by Honey Berry and Kevin Rhodes *"Together Again" by Janet Jackson. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Bella James, Hallie Grace, James Holland, Jaxon Pierce, Breezy Hollister, Honey Berry and Kevin Rhodes) *"Family Affair" by Mary J Blige. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Evan Marx and India Wilson) Nationals, Season 1: *"Leaving Las Vegas" by Sheryl Crow. Sung by Miles Larson and Nicole Martin *"Pretty Vegas" by INXS. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Evan Marx *"Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Bella James, James Holland, Hallie Grace and Rose Mitchell) Sectionals, Season 2: *"If" by Janet Jackson. Sung by Hallie Grace *"Miss You Much" by Janet Jackson. Sung by Evan Marx and Jaxon Pierce *"Rhythm Nation" by Janet Jackson. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Honey Berry, Breezy Hollister and Miles Larson) Regionals, Season 2: *"I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Foreigner/Mariah Carey. Sung by Lana Addison and Hallie Grace *"Invincible" by Pat Benetar. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Miles Larson) *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison and Aldy Williams) Nationals, Season 2: *"Blackout" (Original Song). Sung by Bella James *"Into the Groove" by Madonna. Sung by The Femme Fatales as New Directions *"You Should Be Dancin'" by the'' Bee Gees''. Sung by New Directions *"Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Lana Addison Category:William McKinley High School Clubs Category:Glee Clubs Category:Organization